HOW MUCH
by VASHD1
Summary: The Akatsuki has been wiped out , Itachi has been killed accidently by Sauske , Orochimaru dead , Sound Village been all but wiped out , few Sound Nins left. Maybe pairings , may not 'wink'. aint saying. lol
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTES: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT WOULD LOVE TO (OWN TENTEN OR HINATA OR TEMARI OR KURENAI OR ANKO OR INO SORRY SAKURA) 

SAKURA- AND WHATS WRONG WITH ME NOT BEING ON YOUR LIST!

VASHD1-well you got your head stuck up sasuke's rear so much figured you didn't want to be on the list(dodges a kick).

This story is purely fiction and may or may not follow storylines,pairings.violence, mild offensive language.

Naruto is a about 16 or seventeen st this time.

Summary: The Akatsuki has been wiped out , Itachi has been killed accidently by Sauske , Orochimaru dead , Sound Village been all but wiped out , few Sound Nins left

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOW MUCH

How much could you take,

How much would you take,

How much stress could you take,

How much stress would you take,

How much humiliation could you take,

How much humiliation would you take,

How much pain could you take,

How much pain would you take,

To save your important friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the sand moon night , a man stands all alone just staring at space

asking "Where are you my friend , Give me a sign". "ANYTHING!".

In the night leaves of a village , a man stands looking , waitng ...

Ina cave far away in the night , deep beneath the earth where the

echoes cannot be heard,

Is a man being tortured for something , that he does not know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

At an office an old lady sleeps with books and papers laying all about, Sake bottles empty , in the middle of the night she hears a voice "Hey Baa-chan".

She jumps up with tears in her eyes knowing that nobodies there. She whispers "Where are you Gaki , It's been so long".

The old lady looks again at the letter as she has so many times before explaining his disappearance and the sacrifice he had made to save his important friends.

How long has he been gone 5-8-10 years?

------------Back before he left

Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage' s monument just past dark , thinking , dreading the walk home.

He knew all the names by heart and he had thought after a time it would stop but it never did no matter what he'd done for the village.

But he looked up with a a smile and said "Maybe some day".

He stood up to make his way home but he could not move nor could he talk.

A dark figured stood before him with glaring grey eyes.

Naruto could not make out any features of the man and it looked like he could almost see threw him.

Naruto was scared , he'd never seen anything like it!

The man told him he had 2 weeks and he would be back to get him and not to say anything to his important friends or anyone else.

The man pointed toward the village and Naruto was able to turn his head to see on top of nearly every house was a shadow of a ninja- poised ready to strike.

Naruto was told if he made a fuss that alot of people would die this night.

The shadowman released him with a warning to be quiet and Naruto nodded with understanding and then they were out of sight.

Naruto ran home as fast as he could slamming and locking the door behind him. He sat on the bed thinking about what the shadowman had told him. The shadowman had told that everytime he used the demon's power that it disrupted his villages invisibilty seal and they could not allow it and that he must come with them so that they could "fix it" where it would not happen again and that they would not take no for an answer. That was the reason for the show of ninja's on the rooftops of the village to make sure he would go with them. he also told him not to say a word to anybody about it or he would take action against the villagers and his friends. the shadowman said he would be back in 2 weeks on the way back from another mission and to be at the same exact spot.

Naruto was thinking out loud "What do i do . I can't put my friends or the rest of the village in danger. Most of the villagers hate me anyway but it is my way of the ninja to protect them and my friends , what few i have. Well it might be for the best anyway , seems like my being here just attracts trouble. Also he didnt seem like he wanted to hurt me just protect his village."

Naruto went over to where he had pictures of his friends and said " I'll do it for them."

(was Naruto ever wrong)

END of chapter one or prologue lol

-----------------------------------------------------

Well let me no what you think , this is my first , suggestions ,ideas and constructive hints of what i may have done wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto-"i don't think imma gonna like this story, it's scarey'.

Sasuke-"dobe"

Ino- 'it's just a story lololol'

Hinata"giggles"

Sakura-"stilled mad"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHINGS NOR CLAIM NOTHING PORTENDIND TO NARUTO.

PURELY FICTION . MAY OR MAY NOOT FOLLOW STORYLINE.

THIS IS THE MORNING AFTER NARUTO HAS ALREADY GONE.  
At the bridge where team 7 meets Kakashi before going to their trainig sessions , Sasuke and Sakura are already their waiting , Hinata walks up asking them if they have seen Naruto.  
Sasuke says "The idiots probably still asleep". Sakura " He's more then likely eating". Hinata"He's not at home or the ramien shop or anywhere else i have looked" with a small blush on her face.Sakura smiling to herself if Hinata can't find him nobody can.  
About that time KaKashi shows up and starts to give his regular excuses for being 2 hours late gets called "Liar" before he even gets to open his mouth .  
"What you don't believe me" exclaimes Kakashi with a hurt look on his face? Kakashi asks where's Naruto but the three shake theirs heads in a negative answer.  
Sakura tells him that Hinata has looked everywhere for him but can't find him. Kakashi" I'll be right back" and disappears.  
After about 30 minutes he comes back "I cant find him either so i got the ninja dogs looking for him"."POOF" Pakun appears next to Kakashi.  
"Naruto"s nowhere in the village nor is their a trail of him leaving the village. His last scent is on top of the Hokage's monument".(Everybody goes to the top of the monument)  
Pakun"Here"s where his last scent is the strongest and then it"s just gone". Kakashi looking arround doesnt see any other signs of Naruto having "company.  
Hinata "N-nnobody has seen him this morning either" with a worried look on her face.(I hope he has gotten into trouble or left again)  
Next they went to the Hokage"s office where Tsunade was raising hell,"NNNNNNNNNNNARUTO , WHERE INNA HELL IS HE"  
Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke upon entering into the office saw Tusunade trying to wipe off someting on here cheek. "Dont you no how to knock?" Kakashi-"Sorry but we were also looking for him but nobody has seen him at all this morning." (he had explained what they had all been looking for him and what they had done)  
Sakue-"What did he do thie time?" Tsunade look like she was fixin to blow up , veins popping out of her forehead gritting her teeth together whene Shizune stepped in " Naruto or somebody (eyes rolling with laughter but not letting Tsunade see) putt some kiss lips on her cheek which wont wash off." Hinata"giggled " ,Sasuke snickered , Sakura's mouth flopped open.  
Their was a broken window and they could hear the old perverted sannin moan because he had laughed out loud and got punched sending him out the window.  
Again Kakashi reminded her that he was nowhere in the village nor could a trail be found of him leaving. Then Tsunade started worrying "Go check his room to see if you can find out anything and check arround again to see if anybody has talked to him.  
Kakashi said he was going to Naruto's house and Hinata followed him while Sasuke and Sakura went to go ask arround.They had all agreed to meet in the office in 2 hrs.  
Tsunade sent out ANBU patrols to scout out arround outside the village to see if they could come up with anything.

ok i'm back its's full moon out to night and i had to uuuuhhhh go get something to eeeerrrr snack on.  
-  
BACK AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICe Kakashi had come back early , he had found a rather large envelope in the apartment which he did not want Hinata to see so hE had sent her to Naruto's favorite place to eat and recheck other places he might have went to. The envelope was addressed to Tsunade and inside were smaller envelopes with names off teamates and others on them. One had her name and "read first" on it.Tsunade thinking to herself"what to hell that brat was up to" as she openned the 'read first' letter. "read first" letter ---- Dear BAA-CHAN,  
I no your gonna be mad but please don't i'm doing this for everybodies safety. (skip thru explaining what had happened and why he was leaving so he could protect the village which is in first chapter , no use repeating)  
Things have been peaceful arround the village for a while and want it to stay that way because allot of our troubles seem to revolve arround me and Sasuke.  
BeT YOU DIDNT EVEN THINK I COULD WRITE LIKE THIS HUH LOLOLOL.  
I know most of the villagers will be glad i'm gone but i don't hold it against them because if i was in their shoes i would probably feel the same way.  
But first since i'm gone and might never be back i would like for you to tell my friends the truth about me , it's not going to hurt anything since i'm not their anymore and the ones who are my friends and don't care about what i am give them their letters that are included.  
TELL THEM . THEY HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW. THEIR IS ANOTHER LETTER ADDRESSED TO YOU READ IT NEXT.  
SIGNED "the number one unpredictable knuckle-head ninja---Uzumaki Naruto . Tsunade's Letter

First off all , i never really thought of you as an old lady but as a big sister and sometimes even as my mother.  
I love you very very much please don't cry for me but i no you will"haha".(Tsunade already had tears in her eyes and smiling because of Naruto being able to joke about his situation)  
Tell Ero-Sennin i love him to and think bout him being my great grand father "hahahaha". Tell him i said thanks for everything he has ever done for me , training, taking care of me when i was injured and being a great sensi plus taking up for me.  
I'm sure as hell gonna miss you. One more thing please look after Hinata-chan , dont let her father put that dam seal on her forehead if she doesn't become the Hyuuga Heiress. I'm counting on you dammit! and yes it's bad time to figure out that she was the one i really loved , boy i'm dense .  
please please please take care of her and help her get on with her life because i no Hinata loves me too.(Tsunade notices theirs dried tear stains on the letter mixed with hers.) yeah i'm scared too but i'm doing this for all my important friends.  
your little brother and son,  
NARUTO-I LOVE YOU.  
END OF LETTER-  
Tsunade got up with tears in her eyes and went to the bathroom to straighten up her face and feelings so she could put on a brave front before the others came in.She was mad as hell too and had too calm down.  
When she came back in the office the others started coming in. Their was Kiba who came in first immediately wanting to know where Naruto was and what happened to him.  
Tsunade told him to be quit till everbody came in.Sasuke,Sukura , Hinata ,Neji,Shino,Shikamaru,Temari,Kurenai,Asuma,Gaara,Chouji,Ino,TenTen,Lee and Gai. Kakashi was leaning up against the wall reading his porn book like nothing was going on.  
Everbody started asking questions and Tsunade shouted "SHUTUP". It got very very quiet and they knew that something was wrong.  
"first of all i want to no who in this room is Naruto's friend . I mean a real friend. Mainly because i got something to tell you about Naruto that you may not won't to hear or like." Hinata gasped with tears in her eyes. Neji - "i already know and i have told no one.i found out when we fought in the Genin Exam. Yes i am his friend." Hinata-"yes maam i no too but it didn't matter too me."everbody looked at her and smiled .  
Tsunade -"Thank you". Gaara- "He is my friend without a doubt , i already know too." The rest agreed that they were friends of Naruto no matter what. Kiba spoted "that was a dum question" then he put his hands to his mouth realizing what he had said. Tsunade just glared at him , then her eyes soften.  
Kakashi-"You you think thats the right thing to do."Tsunade-"thats what he wanted . It doesnt matter now he's gone." Hinata burst into tears. Sakura and Ino sat on each side of Hinata trying to console her.  
Kurenai-"So is Naruto hurt or coming back?" Tsunade-" I really don't know at this time. We have no idea or clues to his whereabouts at all or who took him." 

She told them everything that Naruto told her in the "read first" letter and the only description she got off the people who took him was the "  
shadowman and shadow ninjas and what all they threatened to do. "But first lets get back to see if your friends or not.""you no 17 yrs ago the Fourth Hokage was said to have killed the nine tailled demon fox . Thats not true , he wasn"t able to kill him so he sealed him inside a newborn child. He was suppose . The baby was suppose to be a hero but was not treated as such. that baby was Naruto." 

"BBBAAAAMMMM" everbody jumped looking at Sasuke he had hit the wall with his fist"So thats why he was always get all that extra strength and chakra from and why he came out on top in the times most needed.Why didn't he tell us.He called me brother"  
everybody was surprised when Hinata spoke up. She raised her he with a kind of blank stare-"Because he was scared he would lose his friends if they knew.Can you imagine going thru you whole life with no parents and being called a monster ,demon fox , murderer,killer by the grownups also have stuff thrown at you by grownups and not being able to play with othr children. Assasination attempts on your life , even your sitters despising you and not knowing why? That smile on him and his bright blue eyes everbody saw was all a fake. he kept it up as a front keeping the pain to not daring to tell his friends because he ws scared he'd lose them and they would start hating him too. All of our parents have told the children to stay away from him calling him trash. I din't tell anyone because i knew he wouldn't want me too. It was his secret , that was what made him stronger than any of us , thats why i admired him so much but i never let him know that i knew.i knew my problems were petty compared too him and i never got too tell him how i really really felt towards him". HINATA sets back down.  
Sakura-"I was his teamate , i should have known something was wrong but i just couldnt see it , I was suppose to be one of his best friends. Now i cant even tell him i'm sorry."Sakura and Ino have tears in their eyes as do some of the guys.  
Tsunade-"Okay , Okay , Lets be strong for him , if your his friend stay if not get the hell out!" nobody left. Tsunade-" He left personal letters for some then letters to a group."

Hokage Tsunade"Neji,TenTen yours is together , Asuma,Kurenai yours also is together(Tsunade wondered why theirs was together and when she looked at them they both had a slight blush.)(Asuma-that dam Naruto in the back of his mind.) , Kakashi heres one for you and Iruka , Gaara and siblings , Sasuke, Sukura is together this one is addressed to Kiba,Ino,Shikamaru,Shino,Konohamau,Lee,Chouji,also Neji too.(Hinata had here head down , tears in here eyes thinking theirs not one for me)  
"And Hinata heres one for you"(her envelope was larger than the others and Tsunade had already figured out what was in it and smiled handing it to Hinata.) Hinata came forth to take it with shaking hands almost scared to touch it and when she did she quickly held it to her heart. Tsunade-"Neji , TenTen and Hinata you can go into the next room" (Tsunade knowing what might happen). The three went into the next room and shut the door but not quite too leaving it a little openned. Tsunade told the rest "You can read your letters here or take them somewhere pivate to read but let me know if theirs any hint of Naruto's whereabouts in them , okay your dismissed"  
As every one went out into the hall , they heard a loud screaming like that of a wild animal cornered with no escape "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO""NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO""NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". They all rushed back heading for the room to see what was the matter (they could still here Hinata screaming in long drawn out sobs) Tsunade was closing the door to the room Neji,TenTen and Hinata were in , Tsunade SAID "NOBODY GOES IN THAT ROOM , Ill take care of it from here". There where somplaints as they walked back into the hall but nobody dared say anything as the Hokage glared.  
When Tsunade ahd looked into the room when she heard Hinata screaming , her heart stopped for a moment when she saw the scene. Hinata was standing,shaking uncontrolable looking up in the air , mouth wide open with an empty stare , tears upon tears coming down here face . TenTen was holding her tight with tears coming out trying to calm Hinata , Neji standing with his fist clinched tight , a few tears on his face tryin to hide his emotions that he felt for his cousin.

end chapter 2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VASHD1-Well tell me what you think so far , be nice about it , i'm also dyslexic so please excuse my mistakes.

-----thoughts are in parentehsis() , most of the story will be narative till later on , pairings next , also whats contained in the letters

i'm tryin to set the story up so you can kinda get what its about. i already have it in my head i just gotta type it out lol

please review and let me know , again this is fictional and may not follow storylines.  
Thank you very much , VASHD1 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i do not own naruto story might not follow any guide lines

* * *

Hinata's Letter

DEAREST Hinata,  
This suxs. Just when we starting to get to know each other , this happens. I know its not fair but theirs nothing that can be done about it. I'm doing this to protect you and the village . I know baa-chan has read the letter to everbody explaining why.  
This is hard not being able to tell you to your face how i really feel about you. I know now that i love you and i will till the day i die.  
I guess i always have but have been to dense to realize it. All the times you have been their for me and i just didn't see it. Man i'm dumb.  
You always knew where i was at , all of my places i would run off to to think.You even saw thru my fake smile all the time and i think you knew about my"secret" too but that didn't seem to bother you. Idon't know if i will evr get too come back or not , i just dont know . I can't ask you to wait for me,  
But i will always be think about you. I took your picture with me , maybe they will let me keep it. Heres a picture of me for you. I didn't know if you had one of me or not.  
Also here is the necklace that baa-chan gave me and a ring that is for you. Mt headband i am leavig with Iruka-sensei . I also know that you were the ulta pretty girl at the waterfall and when i figred out it was you thats when i knew thier couldn't be anybody else but you for me.  
Theirs just so much more i would like to tell you. Remember Hinata i will always love you.  
Yours forever, Naruto ( naruto's teardrops)

* * *

IRUKAS LETTER--------- Hey Iruka-sensei, Guess i won't be bumming anymore bowls of ramen off you at Ichiraku's. You can save some money hahaha.  
I just wanted to say thanks for everything that you have done for me. MY headband is in my apartment , i left it there for you.  
I don't know what else to say but i'm scared and i may not be able to come back.  
If i ever wondered what it was like to have a father i always wanted him to be like you.  
Your imaginary son ,  
Naruto ( naruto's teardrops)

* * *

Kiba,Ino,Shikamaru,Shino,Konohamau,Lee,Chouji,also Neji LETTER

Hey guys,

This is what it's all about protecting your important people and friends. I want to say thanks for being my friends , i couldn't ask for better ones.  
And also thanks for going to get that Sasuke basterd back hahaha with me. Keep practicing and never give up. lOOK OUT Hinata for me too . Help her out as much as you can.  
Get I no to run arround in a orange jump suit ever once in a while since she's got hair and eyes like mine too hahaha so you want forget me hahaha.  
Well too keep it short i love you guys , thanks again for being my friends. Dont' come hunting for me, please.  
Number one knuckle head your friend Naruto

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura's letter

What can i say to you , my team mates ? Your more like a brother and sister to me now . Don't wait till it's to late like i did to get together , you know what i'm talkin about. Sasuke be nice to Sakura , don't be so arrogant . Have lotta fun in life enjoy it. Sakura beat the crap outta him sometimes . Love both of you and keep eye out for Hinata .Don't come looking for me either . Long as they have me their won't be any trouble. Dont know what they won't from me but i'll tell you i'm not tellin them anyting. Don't forget me .

Your best friend ,  
Naruto

* * *

Gaara and Sibs letter

Gaara , don't get upset and go crazy or nothing . Don't come looking for me . I left to keep my important friend and village safe. They want something but i don't know what. Your like a brother to me and i will not forget you either . Tell your brother and sister i feel the same way about them to even if your brother does wear makeup hahaha. Just try to put a smile on your face even if it's a little one and keep on going.  
Your friend and brother ,

Naruto

* * *

Kakashi's letter

I know it is not going to do any good to tell you not to look for me but don't. hahah I don't hold it against you for training Sasuke more than me . I will always think good of you.  
Keep eye on Sasuke and Sakura for me . I remember what you said about protecting your important friends but i didn't think it would be like this. I'm scared Kakashi-sensei but i know what i gotta do.  
Stop readin that dam book lol. Guess i won't get to be the Hokage north either. Don't forget me .

your dead beat last student , Naruto

* * *

Asuma,Kurenai letter Just wanna say thanks for all you have done for me Kuenai-sensei . Going to stores with me to buy clothes and stuff. Also for training. Watch out for Hinata for me .  
I really do care about her. Thanks on the help with her too. I never would have figured it out if it was for you.  
Don't no if i'm coming back or not. Now Asuma-Sensei , quit smoking , get that ring outta your pocket you been carrying for last 2 months and give it to her . What are you waiting for .  
hahaha . Isaw you when you got it hahahah. You 2 get together and quit wasting time. Dont forget me.

your friend and part time student,  
Naruto

* * *

Their wasn't hardley a dry eye when evrbody got through reading the lettrs. Some were hiding it .  
Sasuke and Sukura had slight red on their faces , but she was crying. Kakashi didn't say a word.  
Iruka read his lettr when he got it later and burst into tears. Gaara and his sibs where straight faced but you could see tears in Temera's eyes.  
Asuma and Kurenai had very red faces , Kurenai had tears in her eyes. Asuma's face was redder than anybodys.Tsunade was wondering about that .hahaha You could hear him saying something about a nosey kid under his breathe. Then their was Hinata's scream.

* * *

a month later Hyuuga Hinata , the Hyuuga Heiress went insane.

* * *

sorry about the delay been sick for almost a month

well let me no what u think , remember i am dyslexic and my spelling may or "maynot" be wrong. thank you let me no what i did wrong


End file.
